This invention pertains to the thermomechanical processing of continuously cast aluminum alloy to form sheet stock suitable for high elongation, sheet metal forming operations. More specifically, this invention pertains to a specific sequence of hot rolling, coiling, annealing and cold rolling operations for a magnesium- and manganese-containing, continuously cast aluminum alloy to make such highly formable sheet material.
Body panels for automotive vehicles are currently being manufactured using a superplastic (high elongation) forming process applied to certain magnesium-containing aluminum alloy sheet stock. At the present time, the sheet stock is a specially prepared, fine grain microstructure aluminum alloy 5083. AA5083 has a nominal composition, by weight, of about 4 to 5 percent magnesium, 0.4 to 1 percent manganese, a maximum of 0.25 percent chromium, up to about 0.1 percent copper, up to about 0.4 percent iron, up to about 0.4 percent silicon, and the balance substantially all aluminum. Generally, the alloy is chill cast into a large ingot about 700 millimeters in thickness and subjected to a long homogenizing heat treatment. The slab is then gradually reduced in thickness by a series of hot rolling operations to a strip in the range of four to eight millimeters, depending somewhat on the goal for the final thickness of the sheet, and coiled. The coiled strip is then heavily cold rolled, usually in stages with possible interposed anneals, to a final sheet thickness in the range of about one to three or four millimeters.
The result of the thermomechanical processing is a coil of smooth surface aluminum sheet stock, the microstructure of which has been severely strained. The sheet material is heated to recrystallize it to a strain relieved, fine grain microstructure (grains less than about ten micrometers) and to a suitable forming temperature, e.g., 450 C. to 500 C. In this condition a sheet blank can be stretch formed into an article of complex shape with regions of high biaxial stretching.
While this specially processed AA5083 type material is very useful for making articles such as automobile body panels it is much more expensive than the heavier carbon steel sheet which has long been used in the same applications. There is a need for a less expensive, aluminum alloy sheet material with the capability of being subjected to high elongation forming processes like superplastic forming, SPF, a relatively high temperature, low strain rate process. There is also a need for such aluminum sheet material in the more recently developed, quick plastic forming process, QPF, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,588 to Rashid et al, entitled Quick Plastic Forming of Aluminum Alloy Sheet Metal. QPF is a high elongation sheet metal forming process similar to SPF. However, QPF usually involves somewhat lower forming temperatures, higher strain rates and different physical metallurgical forming processes than SPF. Other, forming processes involving substantial elongation of the aluminum alloy sheet material, e.g., warm stamping and warm hydroforming, would also benefit from the availability of relatively low cost, highly formable, aluminum alloy sheet material.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for the lower cost production of highly deformable magnesium- and manganese-containing aluminum alloy sheet material. It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a thermomechanical process for converting continuously cast aluminum alloy into such relatively low cost, high elongation sheet stock.
The practice of this invention is particularly applicable to aluminum alloys consisting essentially of, by weight, 3.5 to 5.5% magnesium, 0.4 to 1.6% manganese, 0 to 0.5% chromium, and the balance substantially all aluminum. The alloy has typical levels of impurity materials such as iron and silicon. It is preferred that the alloys contain, by weight, 4.5 to 5% magnesium and 0.5 to 1% manganese.
A molten alloy of such composition is cast in a continuous caster to an as-cast gage of about 6 to 30 millimeters. There are a variety of suitable commercially available continuous casters for aluminum alloys. They include twin belt casters, twin roll casters and block type casters. The fast cooling rates inherent in continuous casting ensure that most of the solute elements, such as manganese, chromium and others, remain in supersaturated solid solution. The hot cast slab is immediately passed through a one to three stand tandem hot rolling mill to reduce its thickness and break up the as-cast dendritic microstructure. The rolling temperatures and the reduction levels in the hot rolling mill are managed such that the final hot rolled strip exit temperature is between 200 C. and 350 C., preferably between 230 C. and 330 C. This temperature range assures retention of some work strain in the metal. The net gage reduction from the cast slab to the rolled strip is in the range of 30 to 80% and the thickness of the hot rolled strip is between three and ten millimeters or so, the maximum thickness that can be effectively coiled. Preferably, the strip is coiled as it emerges from the last rolling stand.
The coiled hot rolled strip is annealed at 470 C. to 560 C. for three to twenty five hours. Typically, the annealing step can be carried out at 500 C. to 550 C. for five to fifteen hours to homogenize the microstructure of the cast and hot rolled strip and promote precipitation from aluminum solid solution of solute elements manganese, chromium and trace elements in the form of small, dispersed intermetallic particles. These particles serve a useful function in the final processing of the sheet material. The homogenization is, of course, completed more quickly at the higher temperatures. Following annealing the coil is cooled to ambient temperature for cold rolling.
The coil is subjected to one or more passes through a cold rolling stand to effect a cold reduction of the thickness of the strip by at least fifty percent and preferably fifty to ninety percent. Suitably, the cold rolled material is not annealed between rolling stages if more than one stage is used. The product of cold rolling is a severely worked cold rolled sheet of desired thickness for a high elongation sheet metal forming process. The sheet will typically have a thickness of about 1 to 3 mm for hot stretch forming into an automobile body panel or the like. The surface of the cold rolled material is usually smooth and defect free for commercially acceptable visual appearance in formed articles. The sheet is usually coiled as it leaves the cold rolling mill.
The cold rolled sheet is hard and unsuitable, as is, for high elongation forming such as SPF or QPF. The material must be heated to recrystallize the heavily worked microstructure to a soft very fine grained microstructure. The highly strained microstructure provides a favorable thermodynamic driving force for recrystallization especially when the material is heated to a suitable annealing temperature. The intermetallic particles formed during anneal of the hot rolled coil provide nucleation sites for new grains during a recrystallization anneal step. Suitable recrystallization occurs within a few minutes when the cold worked coil is heated at 325 C. to 525 C. The recrystallization step may be conducted on the full coil or on sheet metal blanks removed from the coil for heating to a suitable forming temperature prior to a SPF or QPF operation. The recrystallized product has a microstructure of grain size of about five to ten micrometers. The grains are mainly a solid solution of magnesium in aluminum with smaller dispersed intermetallic particles as described above.
The sheet product of this process has forming properties comparable to the sheet product produced from the conventional direct chill (DC) batch cast alloy of like composition and it is less expensive to produce. It has utility in forming processes in which portions of the sheet metal are expected to experience regions of relatively large biaxial stretching. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from a description of a preferred embodiment which follows.